Blog użytkownika:Hiccstrid =^3/Czkawka i Astrid
Tajemnica Był koniec zimy. Zbliżało się wielkie Święto Wiosny. Czkawka latał ze Szczerbatkiem nad błękitnym morzem. Gdy wylądował na Kruczym Urwisku zobaczył Astrid. Podszedł do niej. - Witaj Astrid! Co tu robisz? - spytał przyjaźnie. - Czkawka?! A - a - ale skąd się wziąłeś?! Nie miałeś lecieć na Smoczą Wyspę? - dziewczyna wydała się wystraszona i zdenerwowana. - Miałem lecieć, ale zobaczyłem Wichurkę, więc pomyślałem, że wpadnę zobaczyć, co u ciebie... -''' powiedział speszony.' - Czkawka -' zaczęła spokojnie''' - Bo...bo... - Coś się stało? Astrid..? - Nie... Ale idź już.. Chcę być sama... -''' znów była niespokojna. Chciała mu coś powiedzieć, ale stchórzyła.' - Do... dobrze. Porozmawiamy później. -' chciał pocałować ją w policzek na pożegnanie, ale dziewczyna szybko się cofnęła.' - Zrobiłem coś nie tak? - '''spytał urażony.' - Porozmawiamy później. -''' powiedziała sucho, po czym odleciała na Wichurze w stronę Berk. Chłopak próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy w ostatnim czasie zaniedbał Astrid lub powiedział coś nie na miejscu. Nic mu jednak nie przychodziło do głowy. Postanowił wrócić na Berk i "przycisnąć dziewczynę do muru". Chciał wiedzieć, co jest powodem zmiany jej zachowania.' - O! Cześć Czkawka! - '''przywitał się Śledzik.' - Eee.. Cześć. Wiesz gdzie jest Astrid? - spytał prosto z mostu. - No tak.. Widziałem jak wchodziła do swojego domu. Aha! I mówiła, żebym Ci nie mówił. Ups..! - Śledzik jak zwykle nie umiał trzymać języka za zębami. - Spokojnie. Dobrze, że powiedziałeś. Nie powiem jej, że ty sypnąłeś. -''' powiedział uśmiechając się szczerze.' - Tak! Tak! Nie powiesz... Bo sama na to wpadnie! Mam przechlapane! - 'Śledzik zaczął dramatyzować.' - Dobra.. To.. Ja już pójdę.. -' i poszedł, zostawiając kolegę z jego wrodzoną histerią.' '''Gdy był już pod drzwiami Astrid usłyszał płacz swojej dziewczyny. Bardzo się zaniepokoił. Wiedział jednak, że jak zapuka to nikt mu nie otworzy. Zdecydował, że wejdzie do jej pokoju przez okno. Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił. Gdy już miał wejść zobaczył szlochającą na łóżku Astrid. Wszedł do środka.' - Astrid, kochanie! Czemu płaczesz? - zapytał czule i z troską. - Czkawka! Przepraszam za moje zachowanie dzisiaj! Wybacz mi.! -''' Mówiła płacząc, chłopak domyślił się jednak, że wcale nie chodzi o jej zachowanie, ale o coś znacznie ważniejszego.' - Powiedz mi prawdę. Co się dzieje? - '''powiedział delikatnie, ale stanowczo.' Chwila prawdy - Dagur jutro przypływa! -''' rozpłakała się na dobre. To nie były łzy szczęścia.' - Och, Astrid! Ja wiem, że Dagur jest.. hmmnn.. jak by to ująć..? Specyficzny? - '''starał się być wesoły, ale w głowie na temat Dagura krążyły mu same najgorsze epitety'. - Ale to nie powód, by płakać. Przecież nic złego Ci nie zrobił.. Prawda..? - zaniepokoił się. - Skarbie.. - dziewczyna opanowała na chwilę łzy, ale w gardle czuła wielką gulę. - Bo.. Pamiętasz jak musiałeś lecieć na Wyspę Łupieżców, aby podpisać pokój? - chłopak pokiwał głową na znak, że pamięta - Dagur miał tego dnia przypłynąć, by porozmawiać z wujem, czyli twoim ojcem. Dagur powiedział Stoikowi, jeśli będzie mógł poślubić tę dziewczynę z Berk, którą sam sobie wybierze to podpisze z nami pokój i przestanie zabijać smoki... -''' znów zaczęła płakać.' - Co było dalej? - '''Czkawka objął ją ramieniem.' - Stoik zgodził się bez wahania... Dagur przypływa jutro, żeby ożenić się z... z... - zaczęła dławić się łzami. - Z kim? Bo na pewno nie z tobą! Prawda..? - chłopak zwątpił. - Prawda?! -''' nie dostał odpowiedzi. Astrid spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach. Wszystko było jasne.' - Przepraszam Czkawka... - Nie możesz! Nie można dopuścić do tego ślubu! Przecież on... ty... On nie może! - '''chłopak był załamany. Czuł potworną zazdrość i wściekłość, że jego Astrid miała wyjść za mąż za innego. A zwłaszcza za Dagura. Najbardziej jednak przeraziła go myśl o nocy poślubnej. To on miał być pierwszy. Pierwszy i ostatni. Razem z Astrid postanowili nie robić tego, dopóki nie zawiorą małżeństwa. Dziewczyna zauważyła na jego policzkach cieknące łzy.' - Wiem, że cierpisz tak samo jak ja.. Ale chyba nic już nie można zrobić... - oparła się o jego ramię, po czym przytuliła go. - Porozmawiam z ojcem. Musimy to naprawić! - mówiąc to pocałował ją w czoło i wyszedł przez okno. Gdy dotarł go jego domu znów ogarnęła go wściekłość. - Tato! - zawołał. Stoik zszedł po schodach jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Coś się stało, że tak wrzeszczysz? Mama śpi. - Stało się! Kiedy miałeś zamiar powiedzieć mi o ślubie Astrid i Dagura?! - Czkawka wybuchł. Czuł, że ktoś chce wyrwać mu kawałek serca, kawałek szczęścia, kawałek Astrid. - Och.. Już wiesz... - Tak wiem! Wiem i się nie zgadzam! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! - Synu.. Dagur i jego ojciec to nasi najwięksi wrogowie. Jeśli będziemy żyć z nimi w pokoju wszyscy będziemy bezpieczni. - Ale nie kosztem moim i Astrid! Tato, przecież ja ją kocham... -''' z jego oczu znów kapały łzy.' - Wiem Czkawka... Ale jeśli Astrid odwoła ślub rozpęta się wojna. - Niech będzie ta wojna! Wszystko tylko nie ślub.! - Astrid nigdy nie zgodzi się na odwołanie ślubu... - Sugerujesz, że go kocha?! - '''krzyknął oburzony Czkawka.' - Nie! Kocha Ciebie i dlatego właśnie będzie chciała chronić Cię za wszelką cenę! - Porozmawiam z nią! Zmieni zdanie. Wygramy wojnę, a ja oświadczę się Astrid.. -''' chłopak szybko pożałował swoich słów. Nie chciał bowiem, aby wszyscy dowiedzieli się o planowanych zaręczynach.' - Oświadczysz się Astrid? - Taki miałem zamiar... - Kiedy? - Myślałem, że za miesiąc... - Wspaniale! Za miesiąc Święto Wiosny! To doskonała data na zaręczyny. Wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć! - Nie! To ma być tajemnica. Dobrze tato? - No dobrze, dobrze... - '''powiedział zawiedziony.' - Na Thora! Trzeba odwołać ten nieszczęsny ślub! - Który?! - No Astrid i Dagura! Natychmiast! - Dagur przypływa jutro. Zaskoczymy go. - Świetnie! A teraz idź spać, jeśli Ci się uda. - Dobranoc. - Dobranoc, synu. Wojna Następnego dnia Czkawka obudził się z samego rana. Chłopak ubrał się i od razu udał się do swojej dziewczyny. Niestety nie było jej w domu. Poszła z Gothy i Valką przymierzyć suknie ślubną. Gdy wróciła, zobaczyła Czkawkę siedzącego na schodkach przed dzwiami do jej domu. - Astrid, gdzie byłaś? '- chłopak podbiegł do niej i mocno przytulił.' - Byłam razem z Gothy i twoją matką przymierzyć tę obrzydliwą suknię... - na jej policzkach znów pojawiły się łzy. - Nie przejmuj się tym. Żadnego ślubu nie będzie. - Dagur się wycofał? - na jej twarzy pojawiła się nadzieja. - Nie zupełnie... - To znaczy..? - cała nadzieja prysła niczym mańka mydlana. - To znaczy, że wypowiadamy wojnę Berserkom. - Co?! Nie zgadzam się! - Dlaczego? - chłopak doskonale wiedział jaki jest powód. Chciał po prostu usłyszeć i upewnić się, że Astrid nadal go kocha. - Nie pozwolę, żeby z mojego powodu zginęło setki ludzi! Przecież ty też wtedy zginiesz! A nawet jeśli przeżyjesz, to będziesz ranny... Nie pozwolę, żeby coś Ci się stało. - Astrid! Chcesz spędzić resztę życia z tym szaleńcem?! - Nie chcę! Ale nie chcę też twojego cierpienia. - Dobrze wiesz, że będę jeszcze bardziej cierpiał wiedząc, że jesteś tam z nim! I.. i nie wiadomo z kim jeszcze! - Z kim?! - Z jego dziećmi! Przecież Dagur chce mieć potomka! - zarówno Astrid jak i Czkawka po tych słowach rozpłakali się i wpadli sobie w ramiona. - Ale ja nie chcę być matką jego dziecka... Chcę mieć rodzinę z tobą... - wyszeptała mu do ucha, po czym wtuliła się w jego miękkie, brunatne włosy. - Wiem Astrid, też tego chcę... - I co teraz? - Teraz będzie wojna... Kto mieczem wojuje, od miecza ginie. Wandale wypowiedzieli Berserkom wojnę. Walka trwała 3 dni i 3 noce. Na szczęście ślub się nie odbył. Wandale wygrali przez czysty przypadek. Niestety było dużo rannych. Na polu bitwy zostali tylko Dagur Szalony i Pogromca Smoków. Gdy Dagur zamachnął się z zamiarem wbicia miecza w serce Czkawki, podbiegła Astrid i osłoniła go własnym ciałem. Dagur był tym tak zaskoczony, że stracił równowagę i wbił się na własny miecz. Niestety, gdy upadał zdążył jeszcze walnąć Astrid w głowę swoim hełmem. Czkawka od razu zaniósł ją do Gothi. Kim ty jesteś? Astrid była nieprzytomna przez 2 dni. Czkawka czuwał przy niej dzień i noc. Tak bardzo tęsknił za jej niebieskimi oczami. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że jest dla niego ważniejsza nawet niż Szczerbatek.. Po 2 dniach Astrid się obudziła. Pierwsze co ujrzała to zapłakane oczy swojego chłopaka. Gdy Czkawka ją zobaczył, od razu mocno przytulił. - Gdzie ja jestem? - spytała, gdy chłopak wypuścił ją z objęć. - Jesteś u mnie. Nie poznajesz? - Nie... A? Kim ty jesteś? -''' po tych słowach, Czkawka o mało nie zemdlał.' - Nie poznajesz mnie? - A powinnam...? - '''chłopak zaczął płakać'. - A ty mnie znasz? - Jesteśmy ze sobą od 5 lat... -''' mówił przez łzy.' - 5 lat.? To szmat czasu.. Mógłbyś przypomnieć mi jak masz na imię? - '''dziewczyna nie kryła zakłopotania.' - Czkawka Haddock... - A ja? Jak się nazywam? - Astrid Hofferson. - Czekaj.. Coś sobię przypominam.. Mam 20 lat, prawda? - Tak. Pamiętasz coś? -''' na jego twarzy pojawiła się nadzieja.' - Ech.. Mam mętlik w głowie..yy.. Czkawka.. powiedz mi.., czy ja byłam na wojnie? - Tak! Tak, byłaś! Pamiętasz coś jeszcze? - '''chłopak wyraźnie się cieszył.' - Zapytaj mnie o coś... - Yyy... Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? - Błękit? Nie, nie.. To jest zieleń... Pamiętam, że zmieniłam zdanie, gdy kogoś poznałam... Kto to był... - dziewczyna stuknęła się w głowę. - Czekaj...! Czkawka przybliż się... Tak! Masz zielone oczy! To ciebie poznałam! - Astrid nie kryła radości. - Naprawdę? - chłopak był wzruszony. - Tak! To było wtedy, gdy się w tobie zakochałam.! Pamiętam.. Lecieliśmy na czymś.. Na smoku... Na Szczebatku! Czkawka, pamiętam! - To wtedy mnie pokochałaś? Byłem chudy i słaby... - Byłeś czuły i nieśmiały. Byłeś taki uroczy.. Dlatego mi się spodobałeś. A ja? Jaka byłam? - Byłaś nieustraszoną wojowniczką. Byłaś niesamowita, choć życie cię nie rozpieszczało. - Co masz na myśli? - Straciłaś rodziców mając 2 lata. Później wuja. Byłaś sama, a mimo to świetnie sobie radziłaś. - Łał.. Ale zaraz.. Zawsze taka byłam? - Znaczy jaka? - No taka.. zimna... - Nie byłaś zimna. Po prostu nie jesteś zbyt wylewna. Za to zawsze mogłem na ciebie liczyć. Słuchałaś mnie, pocieszałaś. Byłaś dla mnie wsparciem. - Pamiętam, że pocałowałam cię na jakiś zawodach.. Co to było? - Festiwal Roztopów. - Wygrałeś? - chłopak zaśmiał się. - Przegrałem! - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - To dlaczego cię pocałowałam? - Twierdzisz, że marny ze mnie zwycięzca... Za to fantastycznie umiem przegrywać. - dziewczyna roześmiała się. - Mieliśmy brać ślub? - Nie.. - powiedział i posmutniał na samo wspomnienie. - Ale.. Pamiętam suknie ślubną..Nie wiem dlaczego, ale gdy o niej pomyślę to robi mi się niedobrze... - Zacznijmy od początku... Chłopak opowiedział jej wszystko po kolei, a dziewczyna coraz więcej sobie przypominała. Minął tydzień, a Astrid pamiętała już każdy szczegół ze swojego życia. Wkrótce po tym Czkawka oświadczył się jej na Święcie Wiosny. Zgodziła się. Chłopak został wodzem, ale zanim to się stało Stoik wyprawił im huczne wesele. Młode małżeństwo żyło spokojnie. Po miesiącu okazało się, że Astrid jest w ciąży. Urodziła syna, którego nazwali Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka IV po ojcu. W skrócie Czkawka Junior, a w jeszcze większym skrócie Junior *. Po 2 latach Astrid ponownie zaszła w ciążę i urodziła córeczkę. Dali jej na imię Diana *. Żyją szczęśliwie na Berk i opiekują się smokami. Junior ma smoka Gronkiela, który nazywa się Bludgeon *, a Diana ma Tajfumeranga o imieniu Rose *.'' 1* - Junior (czytaj: Dżunior) 2* - Diana - wojowniczka o silnym charakterze. Broni tego, co należy do niej. Nawet w gniewie nie traci panowania nad sobą. Naprawdę jest jednak uczuciowa i wrażliwa. (wybór tego imienia nie jest przypadkowy. Jego tłumaczenie odzwierciedla charakter jej matki, czyli Astrid. Diana odziedziczyła w ten sposób charakter po matce.)'' 3* - Bludgeon - po polsku Maczuga (ze względu na ogon Gronkiela) 4* - Rose - po polsku Róża (Tajfumerang Diany ma łuski w kolorze czerwonej róży) ''KONIEC! 'Dzięki za wszystko! Odezwę się niebawem!' 'Agata.''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone